Takeru Kabaiashi
Takeru Kabaiashi – chiński wrestler, który w 2003 roku występował w Extreme Wrestling Federation. Dwukrotny EWF Evolution Champion. Wraz z El Satanico był także EWF Tag Team Champen. Opis Takeru Tsunami Kabaiashi pochodzi z Chin. Jego rodzina ma natomiast rodowód japoński (stąd imię i nazwisko), ale tyle pokoleń już przeminęło, że z Krajem Kwitnącej Wiśni nic go nie łączy. Takeru urodził się w Pekinie (Beijing) i jest w połowie Chińczykiem, a w połowie Amerykaninem (perfekcyjnie zna oba języki). Gdy miał dwa lata wraz z matką przeprowadził się do Hongkongu. Zamieszkali tam w biednej dzielnicy u jednego z licznych nauczycieli aikido. Takeru oczywiście spędzał większość czasu poznając różne sztuki walki. Chodził również do szkoły, gdzie był jednym z najwybitniejszych uczniów. W wieku ośmiu lat zaczął niestety spędzać czas w otoczeniu ulicznych gangów. Mając trzynaście lat jego pozycja w gangu była już naprawdę imponująca. Przez co szybko zainteresowała się nim jedna z enclav w Hongkongu (enclava Shi), której symbolem był smok. W tym czasie Kabaiashi zakończył swoją naukę sztuk walki u mistrza u którego się wychowywał. Matka Takeru sprzeciwiała się jego wstąpieniu do enclavy lecz gdy Tsunami skończył pietnaście lat matka pewnego dnia zaginęła. Tsunami nie wiedząc co dalej robić z swoim życiem wstąpił do szeregów enclavy Shi, przez co wytatuowano mu na plecach dużego ziejącego ogniem smoka który był symbolem tejże enclavy. Przez kolejne trzy lata służył on wiernie swojej grupie , za co został nagrodzony podróżą do Ameryki do jednej z fili owej grupy. W Stanach Zjednoczonych spędził cztery lata w czasie tym również szukał swojego ojca, lecz niestety nigdy go nie odnalazł. W Ameryce pierwszy raz również zetknął się z wrestlingiem. Poznał osobiście wiele ówczesnych gwiazd. Licząc sobie dwadzieścia dwa lata, nastąpił nagły zwrot w jego życiu. Wraz z swoją grupą przestępczą brał udział w pewnej transakcji. Coś poszło nie tak i doszło do strzelaniny. Takeru jako jedyny ze swojej grupy wyszedł cało z zasadzki. Szybko zaczęto go poszukiwać na terenie USA, a więc nie miał innego wyjścia i powrócił do Hongkongu. Tam zaś czekała go przykra niespodzianka. Enclava Shi już nie była taką jaką znał z początków swojej kariery w półświatku przestępczym. Starość została zastąpiona młodą krwią, która nie znała żadnej litości, dla które stare tradycje nie miały żadnego znaczenia. Takeru porzucił Shi, za co musiała spotkać go kara. Nie mając innego wyboru, opuścił i Hongkong. Przez kolejne dwa lata błąkał się po Azji. Wszędzie gdzie trafił, poznawał tradycje danego regionu, nie zaniedbywał również pracy nad swoimi umiejętnościami fizycznymi. W swojej wędrówce trafił między innymi do Indii, Japonii, gdzie przez jakiś czas sprawdzał się w sportach full kontaktu. W końcu znalazł się w Europie. Najpierw w Niemczech, a następnie w Polsce. Zamieszkał w Krakowie, gdzie zaczął studia prawnicze. Osobiście nie wie kiedy je ukończy i kiedy będzie musiał opuścić Polskę. Na pewno nie planuje zostawać tu na stałe. Dość dobrze poznał język polski, praktycznie nikt z jego znajomych mu nie wierzy, że w tak krótkim czasie potrafił nauczyć się tego języka. W 2003 roku zaznajomił się z ofertą Extreme Wrestling Federation. Z powodu dużej ilości wolnego czasu, postanowił spróbować swoich sił. Jak mówi nie robi tego dla pieniędzy, te bowiem zarobił w czasie swojej działalności przestępczej i gwarantują mu one dostatnie życie. Robi to po prostu po to, by się sprawdzić. Takeru Kabaiashi często wychodzi do ringu z kijem kendo, którym wyśmienicie umie władać. Praktycznie zawsze ma na ręce coś w rodzaju chińskiego różańca. Jest to mały, czarny amulet, na którym chodząc po hali lub idąc do ringu nieustannie coś odmawia. Wiadomo, że jest to prezent jaki otrzymał od swojego mistrza, u którego się wychowywał. Do ringu wychodzi ubrany w czarne spodnie, całkowicie bez żadnych ozdób. W nich również walczy. Wychodząc do walki ma na sobie czarną koszulę zapiętą pod samą szyję (na wzór latynoskich ulicznych gangsterów), ściąga ją jednak przed pojedynkiem. Walczy z nagim torsem, prezentując tatuaż smoka, znajdujący się na jego plecach. Kariera Takeru Kabaiashi zadebiutował w EWF w czasie Wrestlepaloozy LIV. Od razu poznał uroku federacji i porządki tam panujący i wraz ze Scytherem (również wówczas debiutującym) otrzymał chair-shota od Szakala. Jego pierwsza walka odbyła się na Wrestlepaloozie LV. Dark match ze Scytherem został przerwany interwencją Hellspawna i tym samym zakończył się on wynikiem nierozstrzygniętym. Od samego początku wdał się w konflikt ze Scytherem. Wziął udział w turnieju o EWF Evolution Championship, lecz nie udało mu się odnieść sukcesu. Mimo to udało mu się nie dopuścić by Scythe wygrał ten pas. Już na kolejnej gali dostał szansę walki o EWF Evolution title. Wykorzystał ją znakomicie, pokonując Mysteria (ówczesnego mistrza), a także swego wroga Scythera. Konflikt narastał, ale przez kolejnych kilka tygodni Takeru skutecznie bronił swego mistrzostwa. Dopiero na Wrestlepaloozie LX, w brutalnym Cage matchu, musiał uznać wyższość Kayle'a. Jego pozycja w federacji rosła. Dostawał szanse walki m.in. o EWF FTW Championship. Rozpoczął feud z Hellspawnem, doprowadzając do jego usunięcia z federacji. Kolejne tygodnie to seria walk z tzw. Team Avenger. Nigdy jednak nie udało mu się odnieść zwycięstwa z tymi rywalami. Miał wtedy zatargi m.in. z Bubbą. Po serii klęsk oskarżył władze EWF o rasizm i jak to określił anty-żółty spisek. Wreszcie udało mu się przełamać. Na Wrestlepaloozie LXVI pokonał Scythera i odzyskał EWF Evolution title. Na kolejnej gali przemógł swą niemoc w walce z Team Avenger. Wraz z El Satanico pokonał Dark Avengera i RVD666, zdobywając tym samym EWF Tag Team Championship. Wdał się też w pasjonujący pojedynek z The Hellem, z którym stoczył walki zarówno o Evolution title jak i Tag Team titles. Z tych pojedynków wychodził zwycięski. Na Wrestlepaloozie LXXI utracił Evolution title w walce z RVD666. Porażka ta pozwoliła mu jednak niejako uwolnić się od obowiązków walczenia z zawodnikami o niższym statusie. Teraz Takeru dostał szansę wykazania się m.in. w pojedynkach z Rottweilerem i Sandmanem. Chociaż nie wygrał, to prezentował się w nich bardzo dobrze. Pasy Tag Team przyszło mu stracić na rzecz Hangmana i Rottweilera. Po porażce Takeru zwątpił w możliwości odnoszenia dalszych sukcesów i zerwał, w sposób pokojowy, sojusz z El Satanico. Na Wrestlepaloozie LXXIV Kabaiashi wyszedł na ring i ogłosił przerwanie kariery. Wyjawił, że doskwiera mu pewien niezaleczony uraz, a także, że pragnie powrócić do Chin. Jak sam się wyraził rząd w Pekinie poprosił go by nadzorował budowę różnych zabezpieczeń na Jangcy na wypadek powodzi, która mogłaby pozbawić miliony mych rodaków dachów nad głową a nawet życia. Po opuszczeniu EWF Takeru Kabaiashi, zgodnie ze swoją zapowiedzią, otworzył szkołę wrestlingową w Hongkongu. Państwo zapewniło mu ochronę, a więc nie musiał obawiać się zemsty świata przestępczego. W 2013 roku miał się pojawić w Toruniu na pożegnalnym przyjęciu Scythera. Nie wystąpił jednak na Wrestlepaloozie, choć spotkał się za kulisami z kilkoma dawnymi znajomymi. Catchphrases *''Who you think you are ?'' *''Show my what you got... ?'' *''Don't fuck with Jakuza's...'' Ciosy *Finisher: **'TsunamiDrop' DDT *Pozostałe akcje: **Jakuza Facebuster Facebuster **Shikick kick z top rope **MoonSault **Lionsault **Tsunami Kick kick Osiągnięcia *'Extreme Wrestling Federation' **2 x EWF Evolution Championship **1 x EWF Tag Team Championship - z El Satanico Bilans walk (9-2-11) Objaśnienia tabeli Kategoria:Byli wrestlerzy EWF